My Best Friend's Brother
by treehugger112010
Summary: ORIGINALLY KICK FANFIC 1! This is my first fanfic. It doesn't say much but there will be more. Bella is Jack's sister. Kim is unpopular and an oddball. Jack is the new kid. I do not own Kickin' it or any characters. I hope you like it, and keep reading past the first 2 chapters. There will be more Kick. I promise. Review please! Good reviews and bad I want your opinions!
1. Chapter 1

**Kim Crawford POV**

CHAPTER 1

Fall is the time of year you can think that the sun shines the brightest. The yellow-red leaves glow as the sun shines through them to fall in sparkling beams on the dense forest floor. The cottage was the prettiest at this time, the brick red walls we repainted the same color every summer already worn from weather, and the cozy front door opened to the scent of cinnamon buns after I came home from school, the scent seeping through the cracks in the foundation and wafting through the woods. From where the bus dropped me off after school, the light hit the cottage perfectly so that the shingles on the roof shined and the window in my room glowed like there was someone waiting for me. But by the time I walked home, I knew there would never be anyone there. I, Kim Bethany Crawford, have never had a best friend in my entire 14 years of life, that is, until Bella moved here.

I had spent a long time waiting for someone to move into the cottage that my parents had built only half a mile away. That I could see from my favorite view from the tree that grew next to my house and branched in front of my window. I could feel the scar in the wood where I had carved my initials with a pocket knife when I was 7, and the shelves that took 3 hours to smuggle up the stairs and install in the crook of a branch without mom realizing that the strange lump under my shirt was not a mid-afternoon snack the summer before fifth grade. This was the place I could find peace outside of my schoolwork, karate practice, and parents. Here, where no one knew where I was, I could gaze off into the distance to the small cottage that no one wanted, that is, until Bella moved here. When Bella came, my life changed, completely flipped, like someone had performed a perfect spinning back kick square into the back of my head. I knew for once that this year was going to be different.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kim Crawford POV**

CHAPTER 2**  
** It started the day I stayed an hour late at the dojo so I could finally break 3 boards. Being the only girl in the entire dojo has its advantages and disadvantages. No one ever messed with me, but I had to work harder to build my strength. Not only was there karate, but I had to do gymnastics too, and although these were both some of my favorite things to do, sometimes, I felt like I couldn't escape into it how I wanted to. I had just stacked the three boards, when Bella walked in. There was something different about her, and when she walked in, she looked around the dojo like she was someone who belonged there, not someone who got lost in the mall. Bella came to drop off her brother's stuff at the dojo and saw me staring at her, smiled and stuck out her hand, "Hi, I'm Bella? Who are you? I've never seen another girl at a dojo before. I'm normally the only one, and I don't even do karate." All I could do was grin at her, she was different, I could tell, from the way she talked to me, I wasn't the outcast, the girl who lived somewhere without a heating system in the winter, but just me, Kim, a normal girl who just did some abnormal things.  
I had forgotten completely about our conversation, "Oh, hi, I'm Kim. We don't get a lot of girls around here either. Are you going to be going to go to Seaford High? I'm the one of the 3 black belts in the entire dojo, and the only girl. Sensei told us that someone new was coming, so who is your brother?"  
Bella just laughed. No, I'm only in eighth grade, so that makes me a middle schooler, but Jack, my brother, is in high school now. We're pretty close because we're only a year apart. He's going to be the fourth black belt in your dojo." She grinned, "Hey, where do you live, maybe I could come over for a visit, only I live in the woods, our closest neighbors built our house and it may be the best house ever. They have a daughter who's a year older to me, maybe we could go over there to see her?"  
Gosh, this was embarrassing, "Umm..." I could feel my cheeks burn, "I'm kind of that girl you were talking about. I'm really glad you moved in, I have always wanted someone to live there. It's the best carpentry work my parents have done."  
"My family loves it, its so 20th century."  
"I get out of training in half an hour, you can come by my house then, right?" This could be my big chance, my first chance at getting a friend.  
"Yeah, I'll see you then, and I'll bring Jack too. He's going to like you, and you're going to like him too."  
Now it was my turn to burst out laughing, "Are you kidding me? No guys have ever talked to me ever. And it's probably because of where I live and how I dress and I don't wear any makeup." That may be the most embarrassing thing I have ever said in my entire life. All the girls in the entire school wear makeup except for me. Even Bella was wearing eyeshadow.  
Bella just smiled, "I'll bet you have never looked at yourself fully in the mirror. You are beautiful Kim, except you are a different kind of beautiful. You are beautiful on the inside and the outside, and the inside is what matters." Then she just left. Her auburn hair flowing out behind her while I stood there in my sweaty gi and thought about what she had just said. In fact, no one had ever said anything like that to me before, so I brought my fist up, and broke the 3 boards. It had never felt easier in my entire life.


	3. Chapter 3

saorry guys this one's a bit cheesy. Also I don't do karate and also don't skate board, so I looked a bunch of stuff up online, so don't blame me if some of this is wrong same goes for the next chapter. Hope you guys dig it. Thanks!

**kim crawford POV**

CHAPTER 3  
I expected to see Bella when I opened the door, but instead I saw Jack. I had showered and changed into my favorite skirt and shirt when I was coming down the stairs with practicing my aim by tossing an apple and heard the doorbell ring. Well, he was standing here now, with his cute skater boy haircut under his helmet with an unbuckled chin strap. His skateboard was tucked under his arm and his button down shirt untucked and unbuttoned with a purple shirt under. his dark skinny jeans fit his style with his purple and blue nikes. I missed the apple when I looked into his eyes and his hand shot out and caught it. He smiled, "Hi, I'm Jack, I'm new around here. My sister, Bella, told me to come here. She's still on her way and I thought I would come by a little early."  
I couldn't help but notice how toned his arm was, just like the other two black belts in the dojo. I grinned, "Yeah, I can tell. You've still got that new guy smell. Bella said you were going to join as the third black belt, she's really amazing, not like anyone else I've known before. You can come upstairs, just leave your skateboard downstairs." Jack dropped his skateboard and joined me as I started up the stairs, I blushed, "So... You're joining our dojo? Sensei's really nice, he isn't like other senseis. He's our friend too."  
Jack looked at me, kind of surprised, "Bella really wasn't kidding when she said you did karate too, huh? At my old school, I was the only one into martial arts. It was crazy with all of the homework and practice that I had to do. That's part of the reason why we moved here. So the school load would be a little lighter. So, is it true when Bella said you were a first degree black belt? Because that would be really awesome; I'm a third degree black belt." Jack was grinning widely at me and he winked.  
"I'm actually a second degree black belt. Until you came by I was the best in the dojo," I teased, "Willing to spar with a girl?"  
He raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."  
"Why? I'm okay with hurting you."  
Jack looked directly at me, "Okay then, let's do this. You have a dojo upstairs?"  
I sprinted up the last flight of stairs and looked down at him, "Yeah, it took me three years to save up for it and it doesn't have much, but it's completely worth it. I still need a dummy though, I took the head off of this one by mistake." I held up the old dummy head. The foam was soft and the color yellowed with age. But I was still proud. This place was one of the two places I could call my own.  
Jack was impressed, "Wow. This is pretty cool. Is there a place I can change into sweats?"  
I gestured towards the shades. "Just behind there should be fine, I'm going to change out here." As he walked behind the folding shade, I pulled off my skirt and pulled on my sweats. I sat down and started to stretch. Jack walked out from behind the shades and threw his jeans off to the sides and took his stance. I could tell that he was already on the defensive, so I would just have to hold my own, "So, you ready?" I got ready opposite to him, and we began. Jack was amazing. He had started with a kick that I had only mastered a couple months ago, except he made it seem easy, just a warm up. Luckily, high kick and jumping are my specialties, so I could get at his upper body. He ended winning anyways, but it was close.

We bowed again and Jack gave me a high five, "You're really good. I think I've finally met my match. Do you do gymnastics too? Because you are really flexible for someone that does martial arts."

"Yeah," I looked up at him, "I have to do gymnastics too. It takes up a lot of time, but then again, it makes me stronger and faster. You are really good too. The other two black belts won't spar with me because I'm a girl."

"They're just scared. I do a little gymnastics too, but you are definitely much better. Those unitards are horrifying though. I've won a few gymnastics awards, but the way I see it, if you're wearing a unitard, even if you win, you lose." We both burst out laughing and I heard the doorbell ring.

"I bet that's Bella, I'll go get her if you want to stay up here. Oh, and by the way does Bella do karate? She seems like that kind of person."

"Nah, she does aerobics competitively. It's different from what the people at the senior center do, but I still tease her about it."

I laughed again and sped down the stairs. Jack was amazing, he was so different from every other guy. I opened the door and Bella walked in. She beamed at me, "I love your hair, it's so perfect. So is Jack here yet? He might have ditched and gone to the skate park."

"Oh, Seaford doesn't have a skate park. The best I can get is the mall when the security guard isn't around. Jack came in about half an hour ago, he's upstairs. You can join him, I'm just going to get us some food. Just keep going up the stairs until you see the dojo." I hoped she could make some sense out of the fact that I had a dojo and was a skater too.

"Sure, I got it. You don't want any help with the food? I can carry some drinks or something."

"Umm... the drinks are in the mini fridge in the dojo. I'm just going out to get some falafel from Phil. It's not that good but its my hangout spot. Do you think Jack would mind if I borrowed his skateboard to get there? I'm getting new wheels for mine."

"No, he shouldn't mind. Well, I'll see you in ten minutes?"

"Okay, see you then. And don't touch the ginger ale." I grabbed my helmet and Jack's board and took a running start down the driveway. I threw down the board and stepped on and coasted into the woods. The board was smooth and a good design. The wheels could have been better, but my standards would have been set a little high it I had wanted my ideal board. While I neared Falafel Phils, I realized I couldn't stop thinking about Jack. He had a mole on each cheek, and the best hair out of any guy I had ever seen. He was so nice to me and didn't find it weird that I love to do the same things any other guy does, he actually found it kind of cool. I grinded against the edge of the mall fountain and did an ollie before I picked up the board and walked inside Falafel Phils. That's when I realized that I had a crush on Jack.


	4. Chapter 4

okay, this ones a bit random but I needed them to move to the wasabi dojo. Plus rudy so had to be added to the story. Still not a skater though so my lingo is really bad.

CHAPTER 4

My heart was going a mile a minute while I leaned on the skateboard for support. I had never had a crush on a guy before because none of them would talk to me. Sometimes what gave me the most satisfaction was that they would run away with a scared look on their face. This was completely new and something I would have to deal with around him. I decided to tell Bella, because I knew I could trust her even though she was so close to her brother. I snatched the falafel and paid for it and it the road again.

When I got back home, I managed a pretty good kickflip before I grabbed the board and ran inside. I quickly pulled my helmet off of my head and left the board downstairs before sprinting up to the dojo at the double. When I got up, Jack and Bella both turned around from staring out of the window, their eyes wide. I raised an eyebrow, "What are you guys looking at."

They looked at each other and back at me, "You are a really good skater. You landed a perfect kickflip and a 180. How do you do that?"

I smirked a bit, "Oh, come on, kickflips aren't that hard. You have to do it like you're really light and can jump really high. And you have a really good skateboard, you just need to replace the wheels. Try 53mm Ritca's or Sims. I just got neon pink Sims and I'm getting them put on."

Jack smiled at me, "Thanks, I actually made my board. If you liked it I can make you one too, just pick the color of sandpaper and I can get it to you in a couple of days."

Now it was my turn to be impressed, "Wow, sure, I'll have to tell the store to hold my board for a couple of days then."

"Okay, so it's a deal?"

"Yeah. And I can tell you want to go to the bathroom, it's downstairs on the right." Bella burst out laughing and Jack smacked her playfully in the head before he ran down the stairs and I heard the door slam shut.

Bella turned to me, "You have a crush on him, don't you?"

I sighed and sat down, "Yes, and I just realized it a couple minutes ago. I don't get it. I have never liked a guy before Jack, and now suddenly I do out of nowhere. I'm so confused."

"Well, I won't tell him and you can trust me on that. But when you're around him, just treat him like your best friend. You guys would be so cute together, just give it some time and everything is going to be fine."

"Thanks, you're great. You definitely touched the ginger ale."

"Hey! How can you tell? I mean, ginger ale doesn't give you bad breath. The worst it can do is make you burp really loudly in public."

"Huh, so I see you're avoiding the open ginger ale bottle on top of my fridge, which by the way is hello kitty so I am very proud of it and do not want any drink rings on."

"You've got a good eye. You're into hello kitty too? Wow, and I thought I was the only one. I mean, I have got hello kitty everything."

"Darlin', my microwave is hello kitty, my purse is hello kitty, my wallet is hello kitty, I have a hello kitty bag for school, oh, and a hello kitty cell phone case. I am obsessed."

Jack came up the stairs at that moment. He walked across the room before he looked back at me, "Can I change again behind the folding shades again?"

I shrugged, "Go ahead. I need to change too." I flitted down the stairs and into my bedroom, where I began to dig through my closet full of clothes. I had brought my skirt down with me, so I pulled that on with layered tank tops and a thin brown leather jacket over that. It would go well with my navy blue low-top converse. My hair, which I had pulled into a simple pony tail before, I let fall over my shoulders. I straightened it again and gave it a clear side part and clipped my hair back with a simple blue alligator clip. I raced back up the stairs to grab the falafel. Jack and Bella were waiting, "Sorry for the wait. Do you want to eat outside or at the mall? There is also a great fro-yo place there too."

They both nodded and as we headed out, I grabbed my purse and wallet from the closet. I had hidden emergency lip gloss in my pocket and my cell phone was in my purse. Bella looked me up and down, "Do you wear this regularly, 'cause you look super cute if I must say so myself."

I blushed, "Yeah, sometimes I'll be lazy and I'll just wear shorts and a tank top. But most often it's something like this."

"And no guy has ever noticed you?" She seemed skeptical.

I just nodded once without telling her the time I flipped a guy because he was being a jerk, or when I beat another at a boarding contest. We just talked for the rest of the time as we walked to the mall, the crisp fall day still beautiful. I heard my phone ring in my purse and I pulled it out. It was mom. I grimaced at the others, "Sorry, it's my mom, I've gotta take it." I turned away for a moment, "Hey mom."

My mom's smile was almost audible over the phone, "Kim, did you have some friends over? Because there are some empty soda bottles in the trash can and someone's stuff upstairs in your dojo."

"Oh, umm...yeah. They're new around here and they're really great. We're at the mall together. We'll be home soon."

"Wow, i'm so proud of you! You've got some real friends! I guess I'll see you then. Bye sweetie!"

I sighed, "Bye mom."

When I turned back around, Bella was tied up to a lamp post and Jack was trying to fight off half a dozen ninjas. I put down my purse and phone and joined in. With Jack and I together, it didn't take that long. In five minutes the ninjas all stumbled off except for one. I stood facing him, and Jack had his back. I suddenly had the urge to take off the ninja's mask, so I gestured to Jack to take his arms, and when Jack had a good hold, I peeled the mask off of his face and gasped, "Sensei? Why? I trusted you. Why did you try to jump Jack?"

He smiled, "Jack was going to join the new dojo next door and bail on us. If I had succeeded, we could have won the upcoming tournament. We would have had you, the best in our dojo. Strongest, fastest, most flexible. You could have won the nationals."

I looked him in the eye and deliberate clipped his forehead with the toe of my shoe so that it would leave a mark, "Then maybe I'll leave too. If a Bobby Wasabi dojo is coming in across the street, then I think I'll move too, since you're apparently not mature enough to win fairly." I took Bella's hand and she took Jack's. We marched into our dojo, grabbed our things and walked across the mall to Falafel Phil's and across from it was the new Bobby Wasabi dojo.


	5. Chapter 5

this is probably my favorite chapter. It's kinda cute and rudy is finally in the picture. Hope you like it!

**kim crawford POV**

CHAPTER 5

The dojo was brightly lit and the walls covered with posters. Trophies for many things lined the walls, including dog haircuts and perfectly trimmed chest hair. I turned to Jack and grinned, "This place is great. Its so spunky. And its got great dummies and a whole set of new bowstaffs. It even has a new mat! The one at the black dragons needs to be vacuumed badly." I heard some groaning from the back office, "And one guy. Great, it comes fully loaded." I walked over to the office and knocked, "Hello? Anyone?"

I heard someone jump to their feet and run to the door. A short blonde guy stepped out and jumped up and down like a little kid, "Finally, someone who wants to do karate. How may I help you?"

I heard Bella giggle in the background, "Umm...They're just here to-"

The man put on his smooth face, "Not to worry, I can teach you. Karate is not that hard. By the way, I'm Rudy, and if you want to learn here, the dressing rooms are through the arch, the lockers are next to my office, and there's a very sensitive toilet and a shower."

I smiled at him, "Well, I'm Kim and this is Jack and Bella. Jack and I are going to be enrolling here." I turned and motioned to Jack and we dumped our stuff into our lockers and left to change into our gis.

Bella stayed behind, "Man, they are eager. It's like they have nothing better to do in life. I'll have to talk to Kim later. So, Rudy, what belt are you?"

Rudy gave a little laugh, "Well, if you really want to know, I'm a fourth degree black belt, taught through the Bobby Wasabi method ever since I was six."

Bella shook her head and grinned, "Just call me when they're done here and I'll come. Here's my number, I will see you."

Rudy gasped over the sheet of paper, "A phone number, maybe not a lady but still a start I tell ya, a start." He pocketed the slip of paper and Jack and I came out in our new gis. They were definitely more comfortable, but being a white belt and starting over was hard. I looked over at Jack and I could tell that he felt the same way. Rudy beckoned us in, "So, you guys can get begin with these dummies. I'll show you a couple moves, and you can copy them." He took a firm stand and his fist shot out to punch the dummy in the gut with a BAM. "There you go. You can also try a sequence of punches," He demonstrated a series of fast punches, "or a simple kick." He ended with a strong kick.

I smiled at him, "Or maybe this," I took stance at the front of the cluster of dummies and within a couple of seconds, took all three out easily and stood with my hand on my hips facing Rudy. "Dude, I was a second degree black belt, I want to be challenged. Jack here is a third degree black belt. Can we work on nunchucks? 'Cause they're not my strongest."

Rudy was gaping at me, "Wha...wha...Wow. Umm...okay, nunchucks. Let's see... The most important thing is that you're not afraid of them. After that, it's just working with your hands. Jack, can I see?" Jack came on with an impressive nunchuck sequence, yet Rudy still had pieces to pick out. "Your arms are a little wild when you do the kick. Work on that, and your foot isn't strong enough in the kick. If you had actually kicked something, you would have broken your foot. Work on that while I watch Kim." I picked up the nunchucks and began. After my sequence I caught Jack's eye and he winked. I blushed and looked back at Rudy. Rudy raised an eyebrow at me but didn't say anything about it, "Kim, you've just got to spin the nunchucks faster, other than that, your form is amazing and so are your kicks."

After we were done practicing, I strutted past Jack to get a drink, "Do you hear that, he called me amazing."

Jack turned to me, "Kim, you should really try out for the school pep squad. You could be the head cheerleader."

I looked at him doubtingly, "Mmmhmm, and you'll invent portable shrink rays so that you can carry around a piano in your pocket. I really doubt it. I'm not popular, I'm kind of a odd ball."

Jack beamed, "Great, so this will make you more popular too, if I turn in all of my homework tomorrow, will you try out for cheerleading?"

I scowled, "Fine. But I am sure that I won't get in."

"Well, if you get in, you buy me a smoothie, I you don't make it, I buy you a smoothie. Deal?"

"Deal. And if this goes my way, I will be getting a tropical mango stinger."

"And mine will be a chocolate mint blast."

"Wow, fancy."

"I could say that to you too."

I laughed and we headed outside to meet Bella before walking home together.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry, nothing really happens in this chapter, but I hope you like it! oh, and the other chapters are going to come slower, sorry. Schools starting again. :(

**Jack Brewer POV**

CHAPTER 6

After walking home with Bella, I walked up my stairs and to my room. Today had been a great day. I made an awesome friend, and Bella liked her too. I had never had too many girls around me before, so having my best friend here in Seaford be a girl was different. As a kid, I had surrounded myself with guys and racing toy trucks. I can still remember when I went to my first boy-girl party when I was seven and thinking, wow, this is weird. The only girl I ever really talked to was Bella, and not even in public. Kim was a great friend. She was such a guy, but then again, quite girly with her skirts and tank tops. She was a tougher and more sassy version of Bella. I couldn't get her out of my head. The way she blushed when I looked into her eyes once in awhile, and her smile, the way it lit up her face told me that laughing was rare for her. I heard a knock on my door, "Hey Jack, can I come in?" It was Bella. Who else would want to know why I had gone directly to my room instead of to my guitar? Only Bella ever cared.  
"Come in, it's unlocked," I called to the door. I heard Bella walk in, "What do you want, Bella."  
"Oh, come on. I want to talk about Kim. She is just amazing, isn't she? I knew you would love her."  
"Yeah, she's totally awesome. But why won't she get out of my head?" I groaned and fell back onto my bed.  
"Really? This is how you're going to play it? Look. If you really don't know why, it's because you really like her."  
I froze, "I what?"  
"You really like her. I know the way you look at her. It's the same way you used to look at that girl Jazzy on the bus to school."  
"I can't have a crush on her, she's just a friend."  
"Try talking about her hair and I'll time you. Ready? Ok, here we go."  
"Huh? Oh. Umm...it's really pretty. It's blonde, with darker roots and it smells like apples and strawberries. It's really soft, and frames her face perfectly. It shines in the light-"  
Bella cut me off, "And you say you don't have a crush on her? Please. You can't stop talking about her."  
"Okay. So maybe I do have a crush on her. But what do I do? I have literally ruined every other relationship I have ever been in."  
"Then think of her as your best friend and I'll help you get through it." Bella smiled, "I forgot. You did bet Kim that you would finish all of your homework, right?"  
I groaned again and sat up, "That was kind of stupid, but I wanted her to try out for the pep squad, and plus, I get a smoothie out of it too if she gets on."  
Bella laughed and smacked my head, "Get to work on your homework and I'll bring your dinner up."  
I walked over to my desk and stared at the pile of homework. Luckily, I had been able to get through about half of it already, and most of it was just math worksheets and simple writing questions. So I poured myself what was left of the coffee milkshake I had made in the morning, and got to work.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey here's my new chapter, hope you guys like it, and please please review!

**Jack Brewer POV**

CHAPTER 7

It had taken over four hours, but I had finally managed to finish my homework and get up on time this morning with the help of Bella and three mugs of black coffee. I was excited for the new day. My first day at this high school. Bella was bouncing off the walls for the last year of middle school. I packed up, got dressed, and hit the road on my skateboard. Kim met up with me at her house. She grinned, "So, how did your homework go."  
I smirked, "I finished it. You are now officially signing up for tryouts."  
Kim looked at me skeptically, "Whoa, hold it. You mean you finished all of your homework last night?"  
"Yep, and I will prove it after we get to school. You can deliver all of my homework with me."  
"Fine, I'll try out, but I swear I won't do very well."  
"Come on, I know that you can do well, and I will make sure that you try your hardest and do your best. Anyways, ride with me to school, I'm going to finish your board after practice today if you want come to pick out the sandpaper you can."  
Kim smiled genuinely at me, "Thanks Jack. Can I have a ride to school? My parents are both working, and my board's at the shop."  
"Of course, and I am so getting that chocolate mint blast."  
"You are so not." Kim replied, tossing her hair behind her back. The sun caught it as it flowed freely down her back. She climbed onto my board behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist, "Okay, let's go."  
My heart sped up at her touch, but I didn't let it show, "Hold on, this is going to be a bit harder than usual." I pushed off. It took a bit more effort, but we still made it to school on time. She hopped off of the board and waved a goodbye before heading off to class while I headed towards the front desk. I got my schedule and left for my first class, biology. When I got to the classroom, all eyes turned to me except for a girl in the middle row, when she looked up, she grinned at me and waved me over to the seat next to her. It was Kim.  
Kim leaned over, "Nice to see you here. This class is way boring."  
I whispered back, "Why is everyone staring?"  
She gave a small smirk, "First of all, you're new, and all of the girls will be all over you, promise. Second of all, not one ever talks to me, so this is something new."  
I beamed, "Well that's great! Handshake?"  
Kim laughed, "Handshake." We did our crazy handshake, and then sat back and waited for the teacher, Ms. Alder. People were still staring at us. Kim leaned over again, "So, who's showing you around school? Probably Milton."  
I looked down at my sheet of paper, "Yeah, Milton. Why? Is he the perfect student or something?"  
Kim nodded, "Yeah, the school nerd. But he actually is pretty nice. He has his own band of outcasts." She gestured with her chin towards the door, "You see the skinny redhead over there? That's him."  
Milton walked over to me, "Hello, are you Jack? I am supposed to show you around today between each of your classes. Well, I will be heading off to my next class: AP chemistry! I'll see you when class ends." He waved bye and headed back out of the door.  
Kim snorted, "You had better move your mouth faster if you want to get a word in. He sure likes to get to his point fast."  
I laughed with her, "This is pretty cool. I'm at a new school and already have an awesome friend. By the way, who's part of Milton's band of outcasts?"  
"Jerry and Eddie. Jerry is the Latino with an obsession with dancing and hot girls, plus he's also failing PE and has repeated a whole bunch of grades, and Eddie is...Eddie. Cello player, Dancer-"  
"Whoa, what? He dances?" I cut her off and looked at the chubby African-American from across the room.  
"Yeah," Kim sighed, "Mrs. Mambo's dance academy. He really hates it."  
I suddenly whipped around to face Kim, "Do kids pick on Milton?"  
"Yeah, sometimes. Why?" She glanced at me quizzically before she realized what I meant, "I see. Now how are we going to convince them? Oh wait I see again, this should help Jerry with PE, people will stop picking on Milton, and hopefully Eddie can quit dancing."  
I stole a look at Eddie, "I still don't see how he can dance, because seriously, he does not have the body for it." Kim giggled and I nudged her, "Ms. Alder is here."  
Kim leaned back in her chair and pressed her lips together, trying to suppress her giggles. I watched as her shoulders shook with laughter and she chewed on the end of her pencil to distract herself. She looked at me for a second and our eyes met. As I stared into her hazel eyes I felt my cheeks flame and I looked away for the rest of class.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the wait guys. I've been busy lately and couldn't get to it. Anyways, I had to kind of choppily add in Jerry, Eddie, and Milton. This chapter's a little short, but I hope you like it anyways. PLEASE REVIEW :)

Jack Brewer POV

CHAPTER 8

After class ended, Kim and I raced over to Jerry and Eddie. She took a deep breath and said, "Hi guys, Jack and I were just wondering if you would like to join our karate dojo after school."

I jumped in to make the conversation a little less awkward, "We were just wondering since you guys don't seem to do much."

Kim smiled, "If you're interested, then stop by the Bobbi Wasabi dojo at the mall after school. Well, I guess we'll see you around if you decide to join us." She looked at me, giggled again, and said, "I'll see you at lunch then, Jack."

Jerry looked at me, "Jack, right?" I nodded and sat down next to him, "Man, that girl has got great legs, but how do you talk to her? Gorgeous and dangerous make a bad mix."

It took me a moment to understand, of course Kim had probably flipped some guys at school, challenged a couple of skaters to a competition that she had obviously won, "It's not that hard to do. She's just another girl, maybe a little different but maybe if you stop by this afternoon, you won't be so scared of her." A corner of my lip twitched at the huge lie I had just told, "Think about it."

As I got up to leave, Eddie stopped me, "Do you think if I joined I could get rid of my cello, and quit dancing?"

"Well, ah, only if you want to, but may I suggest you quit dancing anyways?" I was struggling to keep a straight face now.

Eddie just laughed, "I can't stop dancing if I don't replace it with something. I was hoping to replace it with karate and maybe get a few words in with Kim." Eddie looked at the blonde-haired girl with an attitude who was exiting across the room with a satisfied expression on her face.

I raised an eyebrow, "Good luck with that, Eddie. Anyways, I have gotta go to find Milton, he's showing me around. I'll see you guys later?"

They both turned and shrugged, "Sure, yeah."

I left the room, to find Milton in the hall, which happened pretty fast, considering he was waiting for me, "So Jack, what is your next class? Ah, I see, calculus, you're pretty smart. Come with me, I have AP calculus which is just next door." Milton lead me down the hall.

"So, Kim and I were wondering if you would like to join our karate dojo at the mall." I tried not to sound very interested.

Milton was shocked, "Why, I could never pull off something like that. I mean I can't break a board, hardly a well done burger-"

I sighed deeply, "Relax Milton, you can do anything you believe, and if you don't believe me, show up today at the Bobbi Wasabi dojo at the mall, and I will convince you that you can do it." We had reached my classroom door. "Well I guess I'll see you after class, Milton." I shot him a grin before heading to a middle row desk in the classroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the late update! Had a lot of homework. Will update soon!

**Jack Brewer POV**

CHAPTER 9

The rest of the morning passed by quickly. Kim was in two of my first morning periods and Jerry and Eddie were both in three of my morning periods. Milton, however, did not seem to take any regular classes, and stuck to mostly honors and AP courses, so I only really saw him between classes when he showed me around school. Now it was lunch, I saw Kim as I walked into the crowded cafeteria, she waved and mouthed I saved a seat for you, while pointing to the seat next to her. I quickly grabbed some gunk from the counter and headed over to Kim's table. Her lip twitched as I came over, "I talked to Milton during calculus, I think you did a pretty good job convincing him to join. Oh, and don't eat that stuff, the last person that did went to the emergency room. Here, have an apple."

"Thanks for the warning. But there was no way I was going to get it out of the bowl anyways." I turned the bowl upside down and it stayed where it was. "You know, I'm starting to get used to the stares, it's kind of comforting."

Kim grinned at me and tucked her cornsilk colored blonde hair behind her ear to reveal a hello kitty ear cuff, "Do you want to stop by my house after practice? I want to pick out the sandpaper. My parents have tons in the basement, they shouldn't mind if we borrow some."

"Sure, of course. I took the pain for you and signed you up for tryouts, by the way."

Kim screamed, "WHAT!" The cafeteria went silent for a moment. "Oops, that was loud."

Now it was my turn to grin at her, "Hey, it was part of the deal. You're going to be great, promise." From the corner of my eye, I saw Milton, Jerry, and Eddie coming over to our table. "Kim, scooch over, the outcasts are coming."

Kim switched seats so that she was sitting an inch away from me, her ear cuff brushed my shoulder as I leaned forward to avoid the electricity that sparked through me. I could feel my heart thud loudly in my chest and I rubbed my sweaty palms against my jeans. Milton, Jerry, and Eddie sat down across from us. Eddie frowned a little bit, "Hey Jack, what's wrong?"

I tried to slow my breathing, "Umm...nothing, why?" I turned and looked at Kim, one hand was clenched on the table, and the other one was playing with her hair, she was blushing madly, and after a moment, I realized that I was blushing too.

Jerry looked at both of us, "Yo, Eddies right, there is something going on." We both looked at each other and shook our heads.

Milton raised an eyebrow, "If Jerry notices something, there usually is something."

I let my eyes close for a second and took a deep breath. That was better. I saw Kim do the same beside me. She looked at them, "Jack is making tryout for cheerleading. I am not that peppy!"

Milton looked at her, "Nah, you'll definitely get on. You're smart, and could be popular if you tried."

Kim looked around, "Anyone else on my side?"

A tall brunette walked by, she smirked, "Nope. Tough luck Kim, hope you enjoy failing."

"Don't push it Lindsey," Kim snarled, "I am so on the pep squad." Kim grabbed her bag and marched out of the cafeteria. I could tell by the looks on people's faces that what was coming up was not going to be pretty, and that if I should bet on any of them, I should definitely be betting in Kim's favor.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry if this one's a bit short and that I haven't uploaded in a while, but I've had A LOT of stuff recently. You guys are literally the best. Thank you thank you thank you. AND PLEASE REVIEW!

**Kim Crawford POV**

CHAPTER 10

The second half of the day passed as quickly as the first. Unfortunately, Kim wasn't in any of my classes. I did see her pass through the halls now and then, shooting death glares at Lindsey, but it wasn't until I got to the dojo that I could finally talk to Kim. When I walked in she let out a small shriek and bounded across the room, "I'm on the pep squad!" She sang, "This is going to make Lindsey's head explode! Your smoothies in a locked box in your locker. I had to lock it up just incase Jerry came before you did," Kim pressed something into my hand, "here's the combination. I'm gonna go change."

I laughed, "I so told you that you would love being on the pep squad! Are there extra chocolate shavings, whipped cream, and mint leaves on my smoothie?" I prayed that I didn't sound too hopeful.

She flicked my head, "Of course, what's a smoothie without toppings?"

I laughed; she winked and skipped off to the dressing rooms. Milton walked into the dojo, "Jack, I told you that I would come, so I did. Although Kim's reasoning was much better than yours, but then again, she came in second in the persuasive essay competition. So, can you teach me to break a board?"

I pulled a board out from the pile that sat in the corner of the dojo, "Sure, it's not hard at all. I could do it ever since I started doing karate. And that was when I was four."

Milton sighed, "Alright, I am going to break the board," he raised a hand straight up in the air and broke the board yelling, "Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

I looked at the board on the ground, "Not bad, Milton. So, do you want to join the dojo?"

He shrugged, "Why not? It gives me something to do other than french horn lessons."

I turned to the office, "Rudy! We've got another karate student for you! A starter this time though."

Rudy rushed out, "Hey, thanks. Now we can have an actual dojo, not me getting beat up by two ninth grade kids." I smirked and Kim outright laughed as she came out of the dressing rooms. Rudy turned to Kim, "Kim, I think you are ready to become a third degree black belt, like Jack, but first you need to learn-"

"The flying dragon kick? Oh, I've had that one down for awhile." Kim walked over to me, "Jack, I chose the sandpaper, it's dark purple with pretty good grip for jumps."

I nodded, "Sounds good."

I saw Jerry creep in the back door and behind Kim. I gave him him the universal not a good idea look, but he just grinned, "Boo!" Kim shrieked, turned around and flipped Jerry hard enough to break a bone if she hadn't flipped him on the mat.

She glared down at him, "Don't mess with me. And I'm really really sorry if I broke any bones, it's just a reflex that's built in for me."

Jerry groaned, "Man, when did the world start turning so fast and turn purple?" Kim pulled him up to his feet.

I had to laugh, Jerry had definitely not seen that coming. As she pulled him up and sat him down on the bench, I walked over and sat down next to her, "This isn't a bad turnout. Two down, one more to go."

Kim grinned, "And here he comes now. Hey Eddie, your locker is next to Milton's, you should go change."

Rudy came out of his office, "Hey, nice job, now we can finally compete as a full dojo. So who are the people you've brought?"

Kim stood up, "Milton, Jerry, and Eddie. Milton is the redhead, Jerry is the latino, and Eddie is the other. While you guys go over the basics, Jack, do you want to go get some fro-yo?"

I grinned and stood up next to her, "Sure. Rudy, we'll be back in five." I took her hand as we left the dojo.


	11. Chapter 11

sorry my peeps, but the last chapter is in Jack's POV. I've been writing so I was distracted :) Anyways, 2 chapters in 1 day? I am on a roll! Luv u guys!

**Kim Crawford POV**

CHAPTER 11

As soon as we got to the fro-yo stand, I turned to Jack, "I wanted to give you something, but I didn't want to do it in front of everyone at the dojo." I could tell he was confused, "Yesterday, after you went home with Bella, I made you something." I held out the thin leather bracelet.

Jack took it, "Thanks, I like it." I blushed deep red and got us both a plain fro-yo with sprinkles. His fingers brushed mine when he took his cup, "So you chose purple?, I still have to sand the board, I have a bunch cut out in the basement for all of my old friends."

I took a spoonful of yogurt as we started walking back towards the dojo, "Cool, so this making skateboards thing is something you do regularly?"

"Yeah, I mean it's kind of fun doing all the cutting and sanding. I normally have someone else do the wheels. I tried that once and cracked the board in half by mistake. Now I go to the shop down at the end of the mall."

I was surprised, not many people went to that store, but I loved it. The windows I offered to clean every time I went in were always dirty by the time I came back, but everything else in the store was spotless. Over time, I had gotten to know the guy who owned the shop, Max. He had devoted himself to the tiny place, keeping everything clean except the windows, which he had given up on a long time ago. I had come to enjoy going there once a week and chatting with Max, telling him about school and karate. I threw my empty cup of frozen yogurt away at the entrance to the dojo, "I need to go over there later to get my board back anyways. Can I cut out the sandpaper for the board? I want to do a design."

Jack swallowed a bite before he answered me, "Yeah, of course. It's been almost ten minutes, Rudy is going to kill us."

I shrugged, "Well, at least I got to spend my last moment in life eating fro-yo."

Jack smacked me, "Let's go." I grinned and smacked him back a little bit harder.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys, sorry for the late uploads. I don' have much to say, but I hope you love it. :)

**Kim Crawford POV**

CHAPTER 12

I could hear Rudy yelling before we walked in the door, "You guys are five minutes late! I was going to call you, but Phil's goat, Tootsie, ate my cell phone!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Does it matter? Have you taught them all the basics yet? If you haven't, Jack and I are going to spar."

Suddenly, Rudy started bouncing on his toes, "Ooh! Finally, two competent students are going to spar! I'll get the video camera while you two stretch."

I stretched my shoulder muscles before I arched my back and heard a satisfying crack of my joints. I then took my shoes off and sat down in a split. I was lucky I was wearing shorts and a tank top instead of my usual jeans. While I continued to stretch my back and legs, I looked around at the others staring at me, "What? It's not my fault I've been doing this ever since I was three. Well, maybe it is." I started to realize what they were all looking at when none of them would meet my eyes except for Jack, who smirked at them and shook his head. He knew what was in for them if they didn't snap out of it. I clapped my hands sharply in front of their faces, "Hellooooo! Come on people! Wake up! Rise and shine!" When they didn't budge, I lost it, "Alright! That's it!" I shouted at their faces, and in three seconds, they were lying on the ground, groaning. I smirked and leaned over them, "That's the second mistake you've made today, Jerry. Okay Jack, are you willing to take me on?"

Jack was doubled over with laughter, and I joined in too. He held up his hand, and I gave him a high-five before dragging him over to the mat. He composed himself before we bowed and Rudy came in the door, stopping at the sight of the three semi-conscious boys, "Are you three alright? What happened?" He looked up at us and we both started walking in the opposite direction, "Jack, Kim, did you see what happened to them?" Just the mention of it made us both laugh again. Rudy frowned as Eddie was the first of the three to get up.

Jack looked at me, "More than five minutes out cold? Nice." He gave me a double high-five.

Rudy whirled and turned to Eddie, "What happened, Eddie?"

Eddie groaned and leaned against the bench, "Kim." He described in one word.

Milton was getting up too, but I hadn't punched him as hard in the ribs so he could speak, "We were caught up looking at Kim stretch, and after that it's all blackness."

Jerry sat up too, "Yo, the room went from purple to orange, and whoever it is stop it with the bell!"

Rudy looked back at me, and I stepped back a bit, "I'm sorry Rudy, I just can't deal with them staring at me in that way while I'm stretching. I'm tired of just being another pretty face."

Rudy looked from me to the three guys sitting on the ground and a smile broke out on his face, "How much time did it take to take the down."

Eddie turned to Rudy, gaping, "Wait, that's not fair! Don't you care about how hurt we are? Or if we've broken anything?" Rudy was still looking at me expectantly.

I felt a smile tug at the corner of my mouth, "Two or three seconds, I can move pretty quickly. Anyways, Jack and I are going to spar now." I grabbed Jack hand and pulled him back towards the mat again.

Rudy held up his camera, "I'm recording. You can start whenever."

Jack was looking at me as we bowed, "Ready to take me on again?"

I stood up straight again, "I could never be more ready." He began with the first punch. I easily ducked and tried to kick his legs out from under him which he also evaded smoothly. From the look on his face, I could tell he was trying harder than he was at my home dojo. This went on for a long time until Rudy's camera's battery died and we had to end with a draw. I was breathing hard as we bowed again to end the match. I could feel my eyes glinting with adrenaline. I looked Jack directly in the eye, "You weren't trying as hard when we first sparred than just now."

He looked slightly sheepish, "I was scared I was going to jump too high and break the floor."

I laughed, "Well, you had a good reason. But never, and I will take you down if you ever do, throw a game with me." I threatened. I turned to the three standing against the wall with stricken expressions on their faces, "Anyone want to go next? Don't worry, I can go easy on you." I heard a chuckle behind me and sent a playful glare at Jack, "Come on guys, it'll be fun!"

"Yeah," Jerry muttered, "Being beaten up by a girl is fun."

I twirled in a circle to face him, "Jerry, don't push it, it will be the third mistake today, which is worse than Brody."

Jerry was trembling, "You mean the guy that ended up in the...and came to school with the...and moved because of..."

"Yes," I snapped, "Yes, Jerry." Jack looked at me questioningly and I explained, "Brody is this guy who used to live around here. One day he pushed it too far and I snapped. He snapped too." I gave him a tight smile, "Maybe not my smartest move, but I have issues with restraining myself." He chuckled again.

I suddenly felt the door fly open behind me, and Bella came storming in, "Kim, there you are. Practice is over and I talked to Rudy, he said that I could take you. I am giving you a closet makeover and taking you shopping." We both squealed and I gave her a hug. She waved to her brother, "Hey, Jack, mom's cooking tonight, so keep an eye on what she puts in the stew and take over if she goes too far."

I ran out the door and turned around, waiting for her, "Why are you stalling, come on, let's go!"


	13. Chapter 13

Man, I keep updating late. I was in New York though so I'm really sorry. Enjoy this next awesome chapter. And seriously people. I want some critical reviews too. I want to know how I'm doing!

**Kim Crawford POV**

CHAPTER 13

"Man you are eager," Bella said breathlessly. I had dragged her all the way to the mall at my top speed, and I was pretty fast. I was bouncing on my toes, not even out of breath. Bella looked at my face which showed no signs of being tired and shook her head. "Are you even human? Okay, I need to get you two sets of bikinis at Pac Sun, then we're going to A & F, Hollister, H & M, Aeropostale, Charlotte Russe …," she rambled on until I tapped her shoulder.

I took a deep breath, "Bella, I can't pay for all of this. I spent all my money on my dojo, and I have been saving up for that ever since I was seven."

Bella just grinned at me, "You are paying in your friendship. Now let's remake your closet!"

I smiled gratefully, "Bella, you are amazing, but how can you afford all of this?"

She laughed, a sly twinkle in her eye, "Oh, Dad owns the mall, so we get an eighty percent discount on everything here. Plus a bit more sometimes if we know the cashier well enough."

I shook my head, disbelieving as I pulled Bella's arm again, "Come on, can we start at A & F before the bikinis? I need to stock up on jeans, tanks, camis, and cute tops."

Bella kept her place firmly, "We will go there next, but I have been dying to see you in this totally cute string bikini I found." So we went to Pac Sun and she pulled about ten sets off of the shelf. She handed them all to me and steered me towards the dressing rooms, "These are on sale, so if you like them all, we can get them. They're all similar, so you can mix and match if you want."

I picked out a simple black string bikini and quickly changed before pulling the curtain aside to poke my head out, "Bella, there is no way I am coming out with just this on, so please come in here with me."

Bella came into the small dressing room and examined how I looked, "Totally cute, I knew black was good for you. Okay, try this one now. This is the only other style I liked here." I put it on quickly. Undressing in front of Bella was more natural than undressing in front of other people, but it still felt weird. This one was pink and tied behind my neck. The bottom had words across the butt which I had no intention at all of reading. Bella grimaced as I turned to face her, "Not your style at all. This is the kind of bikini you would find on Lindsey." She spat out the last word.

I smirked, "Another Lindsey hater? Welcome to the club, and so far, it's just the two of us if you don't count any adults."

Bella shook her head, disgusted, "I saw her this morning while on the way to school, and she is made of pure evil. All the boys worship her, though. A lot of them worship you too." She added the last part, embarrassed.

"Oh?" I questioned lightly, "Why? They have no reason to. I'm just an average girl. An average girl that no one ever talks to."

I could see Bella slowly becoming impatient, "Can't you see, Kim? Are you entirely blind? Every single boy at school, on the streets, EVERYWHERE thinks that you are hot. They see that you are hot and dangerous, so they don't dare talk to you."

I didn't feel my jaw drop but as soon as I had gathered myself, I had to clamp my mouth shut, "No way. That can't be true. I mean, look at me. I'm not pretty, or hot, or have any good taste in fashion. I only beat guys up for being jerks, and I am a total nerd." Bella raised an eyebrow at me and I looked down, slightly flustered, "There is only one other girl who takes three AP courses. She's really nice, but has a vicious side when it comes to mean girls."

Bella just smiled now, "I like this girl. Anyways, we should get going. So one black and one electric blue?" I gave her a nod. "Cool. You head to A & F while I get your stuff."

I smiled widely and almost ran towards the store.


	14. Chapter 14

I keep updating late, but I promise to write faster. This chapter is a little random, there isn't much Kick, but I love this song and needed to have it in my fic. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

**Kim Crawford POV**

CHAPTER 14

Bella and I had spent a couple hours at the stores, and in the end, completely restocked my closet. Later, I had finished my skateboard with Jack, and it was perfect. Bella came over in the morning to help me pick out an outfit, "You have to wear these skinny jeans, Kim. They looked so good on you yesterday. Pair them with your black converse, and you already have a whole bunch of cute belts that go with them." I looked at the torn white, blue, and gray faded skinny jeans and picked out a studded black belt. Bella nodded, "Great. Okay, wear this black tank with this black sequined crop tank over it and you'll look great." I quickly pulled on the clothes. The tank top stopped a little short, leaving a strip of skin visible.

I smiled at my reflection, "This is great Bella, thanks. You are certainly the best." I quickly brushed and straightened my hair and parted it quickly on the side. Then Bella approached me with the eye makeup.  
"Kim, you don't have to do this every day, but please at least today. I want to see just how far I can go." I nodded stiffly, "Great!" She said excitedly. She did my makeup quickly and then held a mirror up to my face. I stared. The girl in the mirror was different. Her face was striking, and her eyes full of secrets. This was a girl who everyone wanted to know, silent and strong. This is who I am. I smiled at my reflection, turned in my chair, and hugged Bella tightly. A pained expression came across her face, "We're gonna be late to school unless we move our butts, Kim. Can I catch a ride on your skateboard?"  
I jumped up and grabbed all of my stuff, "Of course, just hold on tight. I like to ride faster than you brother." I sent her an evil grin before practically falling down the stairs and rolling out the door with Bella directly in my wake. I set Bella in front of me on the board, and pushed off.  
"Kim! Not so fast!" Bella shrieked at me, "I am WAY too young to die! At least let me finish high school in peace."  
I rolled my eyes, "Relax, Great Aunt Helen. You are not going to die today. We are already at your school. Have a nice day!"

Bella swallowed hard and shakily stepped off of my board, "Remind me to never ride with you EVER again." I winked and pushed off again, getting in a good grind on the raised edge of the sidewalk. Today was going to be great.

I walked into school wearing a long, ugly jacket that my dad had stowed away long ago due to my mom's constant pleading, huge, dark sunglasses, and a flowery, barf-colored headscarf. I grinned to myself, this was going to be fun. I dropped off some of my books before heading to my first class, music. I stepped into the room before everyone came and walked up to the front of the room to talk to my favorite teacher, Ms. Hunter. Ms. Hunter was fresh out of music school, and had the pretty, dark, wavy hair that she wore long and loosely curled, her bronze skin matched the picture with her warm brown eyes and cheekbones anyone in the world would kill for. But Ms. Hunter and I had one thing in common, the attitude. I laughed when I saw that she was wearing the same outfit in a different color scheme. I leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Hey, Ms. Hunter, it's me, Kim. I was wondering if we could do some performances."

She grinned ear to ear when she took a good look at me, "You planning something? Oh, and Kim. I know you well enough already, please just call me Victoria, or even Tori."

I grinned at that, "Okay. Tori, I wrote a perfect song last night. I want to sing it, but I need your help. I am not actually wearing these clothes at school today, but just until this block ends."

She nodded, "I thought so, you would never wear those clothes in public without a good reason, so what are you actually wearing?" I took off the sweater for a second and she looked at me and burst into laughter, "Wow, we're matching!" We both laughed together before she paused and looked at me with a small smirk, "I have an idea."

I stopped dead in my tracks, "Should I be worried?"

She laughed, "Give me a recording of the song, we're going to take a music quiz about singers and songwriters, I'll play your song at the end and say that someone in the class wrote and performed it. We can have everyone sing any song and then discuss and vote on who sounded most like the recording. You will be revealed at the end of class."

I grinned, "I love it, thanks Tori, you are the best teacher ever!" I squealed and hugged her before throwing the lumpy sweater back on and sitting down in my usual seat, trying to hold back my huge smile.

The class slowly began to trickle in, Jack among them. He looked around, and not recognizing me, his face dropped a little, looking slightly disappointed. I bit my lip again to keep from laughing. Tori handed out the quizzes and we started. It was pretty easy. Mostly Led Zeppelin with some Pink Floyd and Bee Gees. Then she started playing my song, and I smiled slightly and ran over the words in my head. When the song ended, Tori collected our papers, "I know that everyone, with the exception of one person, did not expect the last song. The song was not on the quiz, but was written and sung by a certain girl in this class. So, each of the girls will now sing a song of their choice, and then we will discuss who we think it is."

I raised my hand tentatively and she nodded, "Umm...could we sing a duet if we wanted to?" I gave her a little wink to make sure she understood.

She nodded again, "I am willing to sing a duet with anyone who wants to. Okay, we are going in random order, so...why not Lindsey first?"

Lindsey stood up, walked to the front of the room and took the mike, "I want to sing Love Me Hate Me." I gave a little groan. That was possibly the cheesiest song on earth, and with Lindsey singing it, it would also be the worst song ever. I closed my eyes and tried to zone out of Lindsey's tone-deaf voice screeching over the mike.

I zoned out until I realized I was the only one left. I walked up and handed Tori a mike and a karaoke CD I had made of one of my songs. I picked up the other mike and Tori read off of the CD, "Okay, we will be singing Give It Up." She pushed the CD into the karaoke machine and pressed play. My music filled the room, the words showed on the screen and I began, "Someday I'll let you in, treat you right, drive you outta your mind. Oooh."

Tori picked up the beat easily after me, "You never met a chick like me, burn so bright, I'm gonna make you blind."

I pulled off the glasses, scarf, and sweater while we sang together, "Always want what you can't have. Is it so bad when you don't get what you wanted? Make you feel good as I whip you into shape, ya boy, let's get it started! Give it up, you can't win, 'cause I know where you've been. Such a shame, you don't put up a fight. That's a game that we play at the end of the night. It's the same old story but you never get it right. Give it up. Come a little closer baby, baby. Come a little closer, come a little closer baby, baby."

I was facing Tori now, singing into the mike, "So stop trying to walk away, no you won't ever leave me behind."

Tori was grinning, "Noooo. You better believe that I'm here to stay."

"That's right." I sang behind Tori.

She closed her eyes, "'Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine. Oooooh."

I turned back towards the class and stepped to the music as our voices joined again, "Look at me boy 'cause I got you where I want you, isn't that so exciting? Wanna shake you when I break you, take a backseat boy 'cause now I'm driving. Give it up, you can't win, 'cause I know where you've been. Such a shame, you don't put up a fight. That's a game that we play at the end of the night. It's the same old story but you never get it right. Give it up. A oooh yeaaah. Ah oooho heeey. Hey yeah yeah yeaaaah. Come a little closer, come a little closer baby, baby. Come a little closer, come a little closer baby, baby. Come a little closer, come a little closer baby, baby. Yeah if you are my baby and I'll make you crazy tonight. Look at me boy 'cause I got you where I want you, isn't that so exciting? Wanna shake you when I break you, take a backseat boy 'cause now I'm driving. Give it up, you can't win, 'cause I know where you've been. Such a shame, you don't put up a fight. That's a game that we play at the end of the night. It's the same old story but you never get it right. Give it up. Ohhhh YEAH."


	15. Chapter 15

Okay okay okay. I get it. Not all of you guys are victorious fans, but when your little sister is watching Freak the Freak Out while you're writing, something is going to happen, right? Anyways, thank you to my critics and other reviewers, I liked your honesty. Tori will probably not show up again. :)

**Kim Crawford POV**

CHAPTER 15

Music was a great class. I got my payback to Lindsey, and at least the entire music class knew my name. I bid my favorite teacher a goodbye and headed to AP calculus. I met up with Milton in the hallway, "Hey, Milton, how was class?"

He smiled at me, "Just awesome, we started the French revolution. It takes a lot out of me." He held up three water bottles.

"Cool, hey I was just wondering, if you see Jack, tell him to meet me at the dojo just after school."

"Yeah, sure. Don't tell anyone, but I need help on problem three of our calc homework. I was really confused!"

I took the sheet of paper out of his hands, "Really Milton? This was the easiest problem," I scribbled an equation on the page and watched as he took the paper back.

He glanced at it and smacked a hand to his forehead, "I totally forgot about this way of doing the problem. That makes it so much easier. Thanks Kim, that's really nice of you."

I smirked at his slightly surprised face, "So, am I no longer dangerous?"

"No, no, no. You're still dangerous. But you are also really nice, and now I know that you'll be there when I need you to be."

Wow, touching. "Thank you Milton, coming from a skinny, pasty faced nerd, that really means a lot."

He gaped, offended, "You are a nerd too! You take almost as many AP courses as I do! My skin isn't pasty either, it's just translucent, and it is also the skin type most women in America can't get no matter how many products they use. And you also-"

"Touchy, touchy. Calm your jets. I'm just teasing." I cut him off firmly before we stepped into the classroom and headed towards our separate desks. This was a good day I chose to start over.


	16. Chapter 16

I haven't uploaded in SUCH A LONG TIME! I totally forgot about this story! Anyways, I will keep uploading, sorry for the wait :(

**Kim Crawford POV**

The end of school came faster than it had ever before. I met Jack at my locker, and we both grabbed our skateboards and headed outside. We both looked at each other. He grinned with a wicked glint in his eye, "Race you there?"

I grinned back, "Oh it is so on." I hiked by bag higher up on my shoulders and pushed off at the same time he did. Going at full speed was exhilarating. By the time I got to the dojo, my pulse was thudding and my hair was tangled from the wind. I worked my fingers through my hair. I had beat Jack by a second. I did a little jump, "Ha! Who is the top skater now! Don't mess with me 'cause boom goes the dynamite! BOOM!" I cheered. Jack laughed, picked me up around my waist and threw me over his shoulder. "Put me down!" I shrieked, "Please, please, please!" When he got to the dojo he put me down and and I tackled him to the ground.

He smiled up at me, "So why drag me here? Any reason in particular?"

"Yeah, I want to convince Rudy to compete against the Black Dragons in a week. I need your help, because if he doesn't agree with me, I need someone to hold me back. You're the only one strong enough."

He nodded, getting up and pulling me to my feet, "Oh hey, today that song was pretty cool, even if it wasn't my style. So you and Ms. Hunter are close?"

"More or less, she is the best teacher I will ever have. If you don't like pop or R & B, what do you like?"

"I do more of a heavy metal and techno thing. It's more manly." I winced. Techno was terrible, and I had no patience for middle aged men screaming over drums. He saw my expression, a mix of terror, disgust, and pain, "Not your thing either?"

I shook my head wildly, "No way, screaming is not music. We should talk to Rudy now, I think he's in his office," I opened the office door and found a snoring Rudy, his head on his arms and his thumb in his mouth. An idea popped into my head, and I reached for Rudy's prized Katana sword that he hung over the door, "Hey, Rudy, this is a pretty cool sword you have. Can I borrow it for practice today?"

He suddenly sat up straight and glared, "No one touches my Katana sword."

I smiled, "That got you up fast. Look Rudy, I want to have a tournament on Friday with the Black Dragons, just to show them that even though they have more students, we are just as good as they are."

Rudy shook his head, "No way. Milton can't throw a straight punch if his life depended on it, Jerry can't take a punch without running out of the dojo, screaming like a little girl, and even Marge the lunch lady can beat Eddie in a spar."

I sighed, "Please, Rudy. Even Jack is here to convince you. I'll even take extra time to help Milton and Eddie with their karate. I'm not taking Jerry though, he is getting to me."

"I'll think about it Kim. I know you want to get back at Ty, but I don't think one week of training is going to cut it," He turned his back and started out of his office. I screamed in frustration, the tournament had to be this week. Once I decide something, that's the way it stays. I looked at Rudy's retreating back and launched myself at him, or would have, if a pair of iron-hard arms had not snaked their way around my waist.

I shrieked again, and tried to claw my way out of his arms, but he pulled me to his side before I got out of hand, "Kim, calm down. I'm sure Ty will want a tournament anyways. And if he doesn't, I think I have a way to convince him."

I crossed my arms and stood by Jack's side, "If the plan involves manipulation, then I am in."

Jack laughed, "Manipulation? Then you are going to like this." The plan was set into place. And Jack was right, I did like this.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey hey hey! New chapter here! Man I cannot wait for season 3 of Kickin' it! The wait is so long...anyways, enjoy!

**Jack Brewer**

CHAPTER 17

The plan was ready, and Kim was ready to create chaos. She strutted into the dojo, and Ty walked over to her, "Wishing you could come back here already, Kim?"

She laughed cockily, "Not at all. Bobbi Wasabi has made me much better than I ever was before."

"Really?" Ty speculated, "Then show me some moves." This was the crucial part. Kim had to do an impressive sequence, but have it also be sloppy, and she pulled it off perfectly, with a terribly aimed kick to the side. Ty cleared his throat, I could see a plan brewing behind his brown eyes, "Oh, so is most of the dojo like this?"

Kim was smiling proudly, "Yep! We are better than we ever were before."

Ty raised his head a little, "I'll talk to your sensei. I think that it is time for a tournament."

I grinned wickedly to myself as Kim walked over. The plan was perfect.

She gave me a fist bump, "Thanks for helping me out, Jack. Hopefully, Ty won't say anything about us."

I gave her a sly look, "Oh, I don't think so."

She laughed, then took my hand, and dragged me back to our dojo and hid behind some bushes, spying on Ty and Rudy. Rudy looked furious, "Ty, you can't make me!"

"Yes I can, I am the dominant dojo of Seaford," Ty said.

Rudy growled, gave up and stomped into the dojo. Kim gave me a look and a high five before we walked into the dojo like we were completely oblivious. Rudy smiled grimly, "Well, Kim. Today is your lucky day. We are having a tournament on Friday."

Kim gave a whoop, then skipped to the dressing rooms. The other three were quick to come in after us. "We heard, no need to explain," Eddie said, taking a deep breath, "I just don't think that we're ready."

Kim skipped back out, holding a clipboard and giving off an air that made her seem like she was on a caffeine buzz, "Eddie, your sparring, Milton on board breaking, Jerry on nunchucks, Jack, you're on bo staff, and I will be kicking the peg. Don't argue if you don't want to be in a coma by the time the tournament turns up." I chuckled, while the other guys took a step back. She shot us all a glare before continuing, "Okay Jack, you work with Milton while I work with Jerry even though I said I wouldn't. Eddie, you can practice with a punching dummy and Rudy will give you some tips." She grabbed Jerry by the arm and dragged him off to the side while I turned to Milton.

Milton was staring down at his skinny, pale arms, "Why did she pick me? I mean I am the weakest out of everyone here."

I pulled two board from the stack and set them up on the cement bricks, "Maybe you just have to believe in yourself. I couldn't break four boards before I believed that I could, and now I can break six." I heard a shriek that sounded suspiciously like Jerry from across the room and I ignored it. I looked up at Milton, "Milton Krupnick, I am 100% sure that you can do this."

He gestured to his arm, "Really? With this thing last night, I couldn't cut my fish. I mean look, they're like twigs, no one-"

"Just do it! You've done it once, it was fun, and now it's twice the fun!" I yelled, cutting him off. Milton brought up his hand and broke the board cleanly in half. He cheered and I clapped, "I knew you could do it." Milton ran around the room cheering, while I examined what was happening on the other side of the room. Jerry was watching Kim perform one of the most basic nunchuck routines. She pulled it off perfectly, then pointed at Jerry. I watched and laughed as he attempted the easy kick at the end, and fell on his butt. Kim pulled him to his feet with one hand and demonstrated the kick again. Jerry attempted it again and again, more successfully each time until he could do it almost as well as Kim could. When he finally put together the routine, it looked pretty good.

Kim was frowning though, "Jerry, what did I say about the punch?"

He shrank away slightly, "Extend...?"

"Exactly," she said, apparently satisfied.

Jerry went through the routine again and again until Kim nodded in approval and moved on to Eddie, who was pretty easy to teach. After a couple hours, everyone seemed pretty good at what they were doing and had two more days to polish it off.


	18. Chapter 18

SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG! THIS IS THE END OF MY FANFIC. ANYWAYS, I NEVER DID THE DISCLAIMER BEFORE, SO HERE IT IS NOW, I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT (even through i wish i did). ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! THERE IS A PJO REFERENCE AT THE END FOR YOU PJO FANS ; P

**Jack Brewer POV**

CHAPTER 18

It was Friday. For the last two days, we had worked hard, and hopefully, we were ready. As we walked to the Black Dragon dojo, I turned and caught Kim's eye. She blushed, giggled, then turned away. Huh, weird. I could feel my cheeks burn slightly, but I couldn't think about my crush right now, it was time to prepare for the biggest showdown in history. I calmed my excitement as our dojo was called and we walked out, bowed, and sat down, opposite to the Black Dragons. Eddie was called first, and walked out to face his opponent. When Eddie looked up, he shrieked, got down on one knee and began to - what was he doing? Praying?

I ran to him, "Eddie, what on Earth are you doing, you've gone over the moves more than a hundred times, you've got it man."

Eddie just shuddered and said, "I don't know what they feed him, but he is HUGE!"

I turned around and staggered back, whoa. This guy was at least seven feet tall, and twice as big as Eddie was. I composed myself and turned to face Eddie again, "Eddie, do you have any bottled up anger?"

He shrugged, "Well, there is when my nana does my hair, and when I tried to mambo, and when I asked Stacy Wiseman out, and she hit me with first base."

I grinned, "If it's there, then use it." I ran back to my seat and watched as Eddie took on the giant. He do badly, and ended up with a draw, both of them outside of the box. Milton went next, first moisturizing his hands to keep them baby soft, even when he hit the boards. I grinned and gave him a punch in the arm while his dad cheered him on from the rows above us.

Milton's opponent broke two boards, and Milton visibly paled. Crap. Milton could only break two boards by now, and at the moment he would have to suck it up and break three if he wanted us to win. As the boards were stacked, I crossed my fingers under my chair. I caught Kim's eye, and she grimaced, we weren't going to win if Milton couldn't break the boards. I looked on as Milton looked up at the ceiling, then, screaming, "AAAAAaaahhhh." He broke the boards cleanly into halves. Our side stood up, stomping and clapping as Milton walked back with a huge smile on his face. Now for Jerry.

Jerry, I did not need to worry about, he had the routine down. His opponent cleanly finished his routine, which was perfect, but easier than Jerry's. Jerry took a deep breath and began. When he finished, it was clean except - "Jerry!" Kim yelled, "What. Did. I. Say. About the punch!"

Jerry shuddered, "Ex-ext-t-tend?" He whispered. Kim shrieked in annoyance.

"And did you do it? NO!" She huffed.

Not so smart on Jerry's part. We were tied, one to one. Finally, I was up, and luckily for me, I swept up the win, my side cheering wildly. Now for Kim. I leaned over and whispered into her ear, "You've got this?"

She slowed her breathing and nodded, "No choice," she answered grimly. Her opponent was a tall, graceful girl, who had not been at the Black Dragons before. It was - "Mia," Kim breathed. "Four time world champion karate student. Well, I beat her once, I'll just have to beat her again." Kim loosened up, and watched as Mia launched herself off of her feet and into the air, kicking the peg off of the stand with ease and landing with a slight stumble.

Kim took a deep breath, raised her hands, and launched herself off of her hands and flew up, spinning, to kick the peg into open air before she landed lightly on her feet and caught the peg in her hand. We all cheered, we had won, after all. Us Wasabi Warriors were hard to beat. I ran to Kim, our trophy glittering in her hands. I threw my arms around her, then, not using my brain at all, I kissed her.

After we broke apart, the room was silent. I looked up and met Rudy's eyes. He smiled and mouthed just go for it. I grinned down at Kim. She was smiling back up at me, happier than I had ever seen her before. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me to her, kissing me again. Cheers erupted around us.

That was pretty much the best kiss of all time, if you ask me.


End file.
